Blood on Steel
by Kyuu333
Summary: When Kid finds himself in a sticky situation, he's  grudgingly  helped by an old "friend." KidLaw hate-fluff. Beware of language and hinted spoilers.


**A/N (It's long, but please don't TL;DR, it's important. At least I think it is.) :** Just something I wrote because once I thought of it and it wouldn't leave me alone. And I need something to update. In case you didn't notice, I got into One Piece. And I really like the Super Rookies. Thanks, Megna. (Nobutseriouslyit'samazing.) This fic also doesn't match my headcanon, since I imagined that Kid got mauled by some kind of giant animal during the two year timeskip. Buuut, this popped in my mind for a scenario, so I just dealt with it.

Warning, for this fic contains: Excessive swearing (by Kid), creepiness (by Law), extreme violence and bloodshed (by...everyone), and also KidLaw hate-fluff/kismesis/brohatemance/whatever you see it as. I would say that it should be rated M, but to me I feel that it's sort of at a borderline. But all of the Homestuck has affected my judgment so...IDK. OH, AND SLIGHT SPOILERS TO THE NEWEST ONE PIECE CHAPTERS AAAH HOW DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT.

I think Law might be a little bit out of character, since I can never predict his badass-ery. If he is, I did it to make him more of a trollololol. Oh and if there's plotholes or just overall stupid, I'm sorry.

This may or may not stay a oneshot, since I've got ideas to continue it, but the more I write, the more I feel like everyone's getting more out of character. x_x And the rest of my ideas are pretty much just trolling Kid because it's funny. This first chapter would pretty much be the highlight of all the chapters if I keep writing, probably. But if you guys say that you really want a continuation, I'll try to keep writing it. Please R&R if you're still interested and let me know.

(Oh, and I don't own One Piece. Because this is a **fan** fiction.)

* * *

><p>Heavy footfalls of the miniature army resounded through the deserted tropical forest, as boots trampled upon the densely vegetated ground. Loud, exhausted breaths could be heard from the men, and the bodies were drenched in sweat from the excessive exercise, yet their orders prevented them from faltering. They could not disobey superiors, for the Marines could not tolerate such behavior. They ran on, hearts burning deeply with the lust of honor, swords and guns in hand.<p>

Cutting down all vegetation that blocked their way, the soldiers arrived at an opening clear of plants. The shore of the small island was in view. At the beach, a large ship was docked, seemingly about to depart. The spirit seemed to renew itself in the faces of the men.

"They're here! The Kid Pirates!" a Marine shouted, raising his sword into the air.

"After them!" another yelled loudly, increasing his speed. "We won't let you escape, you bastards!"

The last exclamation drew the attention of the crew lingering on the deck. The tallest man, with blazing red hair and a thick coat representing his power turned his scowling face in the direction of the distant yet incoming company.

"Che, fucking Marines. They're too persistent for their own good," Eustass Kid growled with a hint of annoyance. Another figure standing next to the pirate captain turned his masked head, following his gaze.

"What's the plan, Kid?" Killer asked, with no noticeable emotion audible in his muffled voice. Kid studied the growing bunch of Marines a moment longer before turning away with a grim smirk.

"Set sail. Those small-fry aren't even worth our time."

Killer nodded once and turned to the rest of the crew "Set sail!"

As soon as the pirates started their scramble, a sudden cannon fire could be heard, followed shortly by a loud crack. The mast of the ship tore itself, falling but not toppling clean off of its original place yet, the wood holding together stubbornly with its last few fibers. Another cannonball apparently hit the side of the ship and, thanks to the area hit being lined with metal, only caused the vessel to rock rigorously. The crew members who were aware enough to hear the cannon and reacted quickly enough ducked down, covering their heads safely. The slower ones found themselves collapsed on the deck, clumsily attempting to climb back to their feet against the swaying beneath them. Kid himself stumbled a little on the impact, but stood his ground. Gritting his teeth furiously, he turned to look in the direction of the sea, searching with glaring eyes for the culprit of the attack.

"The hell-!"

His gaze fell upon an approaching ship – one that had escaped everyone's notice due to the distraction on shore. It had snuck into range, so close that every detail of it could be visible – a Marines ship, complete with many soldiers manning the plentiful cannons.

"Direct hit, sir!" a soldier on the ship announced, saluting to his commanding officer. The superior, in return, nodded coolly.

"Good, our ambush has worked. Continue fire."

"Aye, sir!"

The Marines on land, seeing the damage done to the pirate ship, were boosted in their confidence even further. "The reinforcements are here! And with perfect timing!" one of the men cheered. "We've got them surrounded now! Charge!" With a battle cry echoing through the growing group, the Marines surged forward as a great wave of bodies.

"Now they're starting to get on my nerves," Kid hissed. Another cannonball was heard being fired, and without looking, Kid raised a hand. The large metal projectile stopped its motion towards the ship, hovered there for a second, and then was shot straight back at the Marines ship.

"Incomiiiing!" The soldiers dived away as the cannonball exploded, destroying the cannon it was fired from and damaging several others standing next to it.

"Be careful! His Devil Fruit Power is extremely dangerous," the commanding officer shouted above the ruckus onboard. By this time, the Kid Pirates were all in action. Killer had unsheathed his hooked knives, ready for a battle if it came to that.

"Can't set sail anymore. Now what?" the Massacre Soldier sighed, standing to face the incoming ship.

"…Hmph." Kid grunted, crossing his arms. One look told Killer that Kid was extremely irritated at this situation. For some reason, he could read what was going to happen next…

"You can go get rid of those annoying fucks over there, Killer," the Captain finally spoke, eying the ship full of Marines. He turned to the rest of the crew. "Hey, repair the ship! Make sure it's fully capable of sailing again."

"Right!" The crew scrambled to work.

Killer exhaled quietly, as if he was completely expecting this order. The captain was just too easy to read, after hanging around him for so long. "And you?"

Kid grinned, turning to the face the other side of the ship. "I've got some steam to blow off."

"Of course you do. Don't be reckless, Kid."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The captain looked to his crew mate with a smirk before waving at Killer who was now shaking his head at the childish behavior, and then walking across the deck. "Tell the crew to not take their time or else there won't be a reason to hurry." With that, the man was gone, hoping onto shore. Once his feet touched the soft sand, he turned back to the ship and raised his hand to it. The pirate ship in return, with a faint creak of metal, was pushed further into the water, headed for the other ship.

"Wh-what? Is it coming closer…?" the soldiers on board the Navy ship muttered, squinting their eyes in confusion. The numb Marines stared at the ship as if it were an illusion, until the two were only a few feet apart. Then, something flew into the air, blotting out the sun.

Before the Marines could react, Killer stomped onto their deck, making a grand entrance, though not without severing one or two heads of soldiers who were standing in the way of his landing spot. Dumbfounded, their mouths wide open, the other soldiers took a moment of silence to compute what just happened. Then, all hell broke loose.

"M-M-Massacre Soldier! Massacre Soldier Killer has boarded!" the soldiers shrieked, panicking so very much, running around and grabbing their weapons. Under the mask, Killer was probably sporting a wide grin. Without waiting any longer, he lunged forward, his already dirtied blades thirsting for more fresh blood. The dance has begun…

"Hey, is that…?" the Marines who were running toward the pirate ship from land now slowed to a stop, spying a figure walking toward them. That bright red hair, that large captain's coat…it was unmistakable. Murmurs echoed through the crowd. "Eustass Kid has come to face us?" "Stand your ground!" The soldiers stood there nervously, clutching their weapons tightly. When he was a few yards away, Kid halted his casual yet proud stroll. He wore a cocky smirk on his face, staring down at the Marines.

"You guys sure are annoying," he complained, running a hand through his hair. "You've been wanting to fuck with us so badly…" He raised a hand and signaled a thumbs down, sticking his tongue out from his crazy grin. "You should be honored that I'm here to face you! Come at me, Marine bastards! I'll squash you flat!"

Predictably offended by his taunt, the soldiers glared at him with narrowed eyes, exploding into a riot. "Don't you dare look down on the Marines!" "We are justice!" "We'll take you down, Eustass Kid!" "Chaaarge!"

Kid watched the stampede, a bit of boredom in his expression. "They really are dumb as fuck," he muttered to himself. Lazily, he lifted a finger, pointing at the crowd. Their weapons began to shake in their hands.

"Wh-wha-" "I-I'm not doing this!" The soldiers yelped as their weapons repositioned themselves. Kid smirked as he controlled the metal – how about the swords slit their users' throats? Or the guys with guns fire at their comrades…Blood was flying in the air as the cries in pain of the poor, poor Marines echoed through the air.

"Gyahahaha!" Kid threw his head back and laughed at their misery. This was the best! The greatest entertainment!

"Th-this guy's power is crazy!" "D-don't falter! Charge!" The Marines, despite their evident fear, continued to surge forward. Now for the real fun…Kid grinned, opening his hand. The weapons that were lying on the ground after murdering their owners flew to his arm, creating multiple clusters of bent metal. Some also attached themselves to the pirate's arm, acting as extra armor and extra ammunition.

"Repel!" These clusters collected in the air flew at the soldiers, knocking them back. The beaten front lied defeated from the attack, leaving the next wave of hesitant men standing there, staring at the damage and having second thoughts. Kid couldn't help but burst out into more cruel laughter at the sight of their faces. "You have no chance of beating me! I'll destroy you all!"

"Oh yeah! How about this!"

Kid blinked, glaring into the crowd and seeing a commanding officer who had elbowed his way to the front, aiming his gun straight at the pirate. As soon as Kid spotted him, two shots were fired from the weapon. Narrowing his eyes, Kid raised his left hand. "I told you, it's useless…!"

His eyes widened in surprise at what happened next. The bullets didn't respond to his power. Instead, they travelled normally, lodging themselves into Kid's left arm. "Gyaah!" The captain yelled, mostly in surprise, staring at his injured arm. But…how…!

"S-sir!" One of the soldiers gasped, staring at the officer. The superior sighed, apparently in relief that whatever he did worked.

"Those bullets were coated with sea stone! Now you stand no chance, Eustass Kid!" the brave man announced with pride. The soldiers' spirits were once again raised at their officer's smart thinking, and also at their own amazement. "Yeaaah!" "As expected from our commanding officer!" "Long live the Marines!"

"Tch, sea stone!" Kid hissed. His body felt drained of strength, and he suddenly felt a bit dizzy. "Who would've thought…these monkeys would think of something like that…!" The pirate looked up from his wounds to see that the soldiers were charging up to him again. "Shit-!" He raised his right arm, intending to take their weapons from them, but this time nothing happened. 'The bullets! They're still…' Kid clawed at his left arm, trying to get at the source of his weakness. 'Damn it! Get the hell o-'

The next thing he knew, a soldier was right in front of him, a sword in his hand. Somehow reacting quick enough, Kid grabbed for and unsheathed the dagger he kept on the belt draped over his chest. Feverishly and without the ability to think straight, he plunged the short weapon into the man's skull, stabbing his brains out. Though that wasn't before the soldier was able to reach the pirate with his sword, tearing at the left side of his face and slicing down his torso.

Kid gritted his teeth, blinded in one eye by his own blood. The sea stone was really getting to his mind, making him feel weaker and more delusional. When his face connected with something hard, he realized that he had fallen on the ground.

"He's down!" "We've got him this time!" The muffled yet still annoying voices of soldiers made their way to Kid's pounding head.

'Shit…I was careless…!' he thought with a deep scowl, barely able to see the thundering footsteps of the Marines as they ran closer. Soon, they would be upon them…

_Shlok. _A sudden sharp yet fresh pain came from Kid's left arm, making the man blink, struggling to turn his head. He angled it enough to see an extremely sharp, shining blade where his arm used to be. There was nothing but blood now…

'My arm…!' Kid's eye that wasn't blinded widened. At first, he thought that the Marines from the ship earlier had somehow made it ashore and that he was surrounded completely now. He blinked when he found that his mind was clearing again – his body was rid of the sea stone's effects. He heard an absolute stunned silence, and could see that the Marines had stopped dead in their tracks.

"Wh…what…is _he_ doing here…!" one of the soldiers was heard gasping. The blade that had cut Kid's arm raised itself off the ground again, and something soft brushed over his body. A cloth of some sort? With the fallen pirate's efforts, Kid managed to turn his head to try and look. The thing that had brushed on him was someone's coat. There was a pair of legs standing over his body…ignoring the harsh sun in his face as he looked up, Kid made out the figure standing over him.

It was a man, facing the crowd of Marines with the threatening blood-covered blade. A long, furry coat was worn, despite the hot weather. The sun was blotting out the person's face, but Kid could recognize the dark tattoos on his bare hand any day. The fallen pirate's eye widened again in shock. There was no way. This person…

"Y…you're…!"

Feeling the effects of blood loss, Kid began to black out. Right before he lost consciousness, he could feel a dark eye staring down at him.

'T…Trafal…'

_The new, undamaged Bartholomew Kuma dashed forward at the two dazed captains._

_ 'Eustass!' the figure next to Kid hissed, diving out of the way. Kid had rolled in the opposite direction, avoiding the straightforward attack._

_ 'Shit, shut up!' the fiery captain complained. 'Acting like I'm a fucking newbie! I can see, damn it!' This complaint made the other captain grin._

_ 'Hm, really? I just thought you were scared out of your mind for a moment, Mister Eustass.'_

_ 'Fuck you!'_

_ 'Yeah, you would.'_

_ 'Graaah, just shut the fuck up, will you!'_

_ Bartholomew Kuma had stood upright during their bickering, opening his palms, where the lasers formed at both sides of him, aimed at them both. Kid quickly reacted, jumping out of the way again. The other person had done the same, and they both stood facing the giant warlord. 'Che. So, you were saying?' Kid questioned, raising his arm as he willed for more scrap metal to collect to him. He felt worn out – they probably wouldn't be able to beat this guy again, like they just did._

_ 'This isn't the real Bartholomew Kuma. Neither was the one we just defeated. This one looks exactly like that one, actually,' the companion noted._

_ 'Yeah? Then what are they?'_

_ 'I'm guessing some sort of machine. You saw when Mister Killer sliced the first one open. Nothing but mechanical parts. And I got a closer look of it with that last stab. There was nothing human about that thing' There was something about that second to last comment that made Kid scowl._

_ 'Just because you stole the last attack doesn't mean you should gloat about it, bastard.'_

_ 'I was doing no such thing, _Mister_ Eustass,' the pirate teased, then with a more serious tone, 'but anyway, were you even listening?'_

_ 'Yeah, yeah. So it's a robot. Great. You think I could take this one down?'_

_ 'Maybe. Maybe not. But it's worth a try. If not, then we'll just have to keep running. By the way, what do you mean "I"?' With a grin, the pirate unsheathed his long sword. A strange circle of energy appeared on his free palm as he sprinted forward at the fake Kuma. 'Try not to get in my way anymore, Eustass Kid!'_

_ 'Whaa? That's my line!_

'_This one's _my_ kill, Trafalgar Law!'_

Kid blinked several times, adjusting to the strange lighting. He was lying somewhere comfy… his left eye was covered with something, and there was a strange pressure on his chest. With his right hand, he touched his face, feeling tight bandages wrapped where his wound was. With all of the events on that island coming back to him, he scowled, puzzled as he tried to look around. 'Where the fuck…?'

"My my, look who's awake."

Startled at the voice that spoke right next to him, Kid sat up quickly, resulting in some very sore pain where his large injury was. He winced, staring hatefully at the wound. A dark figure was sitting next to where he was lying, and Kid blinked, slowly raising his gaze.

Trafalgar Law sat casually with his legs crossed, holding something red in his hands. He gave the injured pirate a welcoming smirk, though with a face like his, that expression definitely seemed unwelcoming. "Long time no see, Mister Eustass."

"You…! The fuck are you doing here, Trafalgar!" Kid hissed, barring his teeth.

"I just happened to be passing by. You should be grateful."

"Like fuck I'd be! You're-!" He froze suddenly, realizing that what Law was holding in his hands was moving. Slowly, he reached his hand to his chest.

He felt nothing beating there.

After this fact sunk in, Kid really started to flip out. "Shit! Fuck, you- give that back!" he snarled, swinging his arm forward to grab the beating heart from Law's hands, though the surgeon only batted his hand away. Because of his leaning too far to the side, Kid hit his left shoulder on the medical tray next to his bed. "Gaah, shit!" he inhaled sharply, bringing his right arm to his left shoulder. There, he froze again, though Law didn't seem to notice, staring at the heart in his hands.

"No need to freak out, Eustass. I was just curious to see." He smiled lightly. "You have a healthy heart."

"You fucking creep…" Kid growled slowly, raising his head to glare at the doctor. "The fuck did you do with my _arm_?" Half of his left arm was gone, the stub cut off right before the elbow. The bandage was somewhat dyed with red, indicating a change in bandages soon. Law only shrugged

"A small price to pay for your life. That sea stone would've killed you if I had let it circulate any further." This did nothing to calm the enraged pirate, as Kid stared with a furious eye.

"Then why didn't you just let me die?" he spat. "You don't gain anything from helping me. How would you know I won't rip you to fucking shreds the moment I recover? Did you want _that_?" He flung an accusing finger to the heart in his hands. "As if I didn't hear about your crusade, stealing all those hearts. You're already the government's pet, aren't you? Then what use is this? _What the fuck do you want, you damn doctor_!"

The demands flung at Law did nothing to fluster him even the slightest. He sighed, a playful smile still lingering on his lips. "I want this race to stay interesting."

Kid's deep scowl stayed as if was, though he stared at the other pirate questioningly. Law sat back in his seat, grinning at the confused pirate's expression. "It's the same reason I helped Straw Hat back then. Him dying before I can face him as a rival would be lame – it's the same case now. Who wants a boring adventure, without seeing for sure who's stronger?"

In the short silence that followed, Law smiled, lowering one hand, the other still holding the heart. "Room." A small blue dorm surrounded the two , and the organ disappeared from his hands. Kid felt the heart lodge back into his chest cavity, and managed to relax a little bit once he felt it beating where it was supposed to be. The doctor got up, dusting his hands. "Don't get up. If you don't rest now, you'll die." With that simple comment, he walked out of the room. As the door closed, Kid narrowed his eyes, still sitting up.

"Fucking creep…" he muttered. "He's a fucking idiot. Che." Giving up for now, the worn out pirate plopped himself back down on the bed, trying to cross his arms but remembering that he couldn't anymore. "I'll have to fix this later…" he thought, eying his amputated arm. 'Seeing who's stronger…huh.'

_'Let's meet again, at New World!' _That's what he had said, at Shabaody – what seemed like an eternity ago. That bastard was following what Kid had said back then. And since Straw Hat was nowhere to be seen yet, they had yet to really meet again. Was that concept so exciting? Meeting again with those two crazies…Straw Hat Luffy and Surgeon of Death Law, and fighting against them with full power…

"Damn it," Kid grumbled, ashamed that he understood. "I don't need you keeping me alive, Government Dog. I can manage on my own. I'll rise up and crush the both of you!"

Outside of the room, Law stood leaning his back to the wall, his arms folded over his thick coat. The bright, playful grin remained on his lips.


End file.
